Love Bites, Literally
by Blood-Dipped Rose
Summary: Yet another Beyblade story. That's sad, but it's okay. Kai is the vampire king and he has been searching for his mate. She suddenly reappears in his life, causing unusual events to occur. Can they reach utopia or will they suffer under a dark moon forever


Disclaimer: I don't Beyblade. I'm going to cry!

Hehe, another Beyblade story, but it has nothing to do with the show. Enjoy!

"Jerk," muttered a young, strawberry blond, green-eyed girl as she kicked a rock away from her. Her white halter top contrasted greatly with the black miniskirt and bright red gloves which ran all the way up to her elbows. Black heels had straps running up her claves. Her flawless face stared soullessly at the brick building in front of her. She smirked and a hint of fangs escaped her mouth.

She kicked off from the ground and pulled on a piece of rope sticking out from the brick building. A piece of wall slid inwards then moved to the side. Loud cheers erupted from the building and she jumped in. The smell of alcohol and sex filled her senses and she almost vomited. "Jenkins is so getting his ass kicked by me when he comes back tomorrow," she growled, stepping over drunken vampires. A few reached for her, but she gave them a look which made them back away. A look that said, "Keep your hands off of me if you value your life."

She kicked open a red and black striped door and startled the occupants inside. A mortal female was grotesquely wrapped around a vampire. A vampire who she knew well. "Well, Tala, aren't we supposed to go to a council meeting in the presence of King Kai, not some whore?" she snapped, then smirked when the male narrowed his eyes at her.

"I shall be there shortly, Hiroi," he growled, before turning his attention back on the female underneath him, who stared at her with wide eyes.

She snorted and strode off, through another door. The dark passage that surrounded her enveloped her senses. She was suddenly made her aware that something was amiss. "Damn, this place still gives me the creeps and I'm dead," she muttered, walking on.

Somewhere else in the building, a young girl was struggling to stay alive as a tall vampire male moved off of her. "Well, dear child. This is what happens when you come to this world. You end up trying to stay alive. Who will save you this time?" he asked, slowly disappearing through the doors.

Hiroi spotted the red, blinding light at the end of the passage. "Finally," she grumbled.

She slipped through and was welcomed by the sight of twenty-one males staring at her, as if she was an alien. Hiroi ignored them and went toward the center of the room and bowed. "Good evening, my king. So sorry to be late. Apparently I had a transport, but somehow the driver was killed by an unknown assailant."

"And who do you think that is, Lady Hiroi?" asked the shadows. Two red eyes appeared in front of her and amusement glinted in them.

"I shall find that out, very soon." Hiroi's eyes shifted to a particular spot of the room, where it seemed to shiver. The tinkling of a bell sounded and she turned to find Tala, yawning and completely oblivious to anything around him. "Evening, Kai. Hey, Hiroi."

She sighed, exasperated. He grinned and sat down. She glared at him as he nodded to her to continue. "My king, your castle is almost completed. Only your furnishings shall be put in and you may move in."

"Perfect. I believe it's just in time."

"For what?" asked Tala.

"By tradition, the king must choose a mate and mark her as his. Since my father died, when the castle fell on him. I had to rebuild a new one to supply for my mate."

"Oohhhh. So who is your mate, Kai?" asked Tala, his ice blue eyes glinting in mischief.

"I haven't decided. We shall see."

Hiroi sent a warning glance at Tala, who 'seemed' to miss it. She shook her head. He'll never learn. Tala was very persistent.

"Sooo, Kai. Who is allowed to stay at your castle?"

"A few servants and maybe the lords and lady of this council."

"How about that brothel you promised?" asked Tala.

IF YOU GO THERE. I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR BODY, TALA yelled someone through his mind. He flinched.

Damn it, Hiroi. What the hell was that about?

Oooohhh, nothing.

He glared at her and shook his head. Kai smirked. He heard the whole conversation. Tala and Hiroi glared at him to not say anything.

"Yes, Tala. There is a brothel, but some certain people don't appreciate it being there," said Kai, looking at Hiroi, who in turn, rolled her eyes. Amusement entered his eyes and he chuckled. Hiroi and Tala threw him, sharp looks. A sharp pang hit his mind and he turned to the door. "Did any of you notice something unusual when you came here?" he asked, his gaze narrowing at the door.

"I did, my lord. Something bothered me, but I forgot about it. My apologizes," said Hiroi, bowing. She and Tala turned their eyes to the door and growled. They did not like this feeling they were getting.

"Accepted. What happened?" he asked.

"I felt a presence that did not belong here, but it went as quickly as it came. Something was bothering me already, so the memory left quickly."

Kai growled. This presence seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. It disturbed him. "Someone is dying. Find that person and bring them to me!" yelled Kai.

Hiroi and Tala stayed where they were as the other members of the council scurried off. A long silence issued and Hiroi broke it.

"Bad memory?" she asked.

He nodded. The three friends shared a past together from the time they were alive to the time where they were transformed into vampires. They had lost track of time and forgotten how old they were. All they knew was that the future was only thing that was important. Sharp memories were making their way into Kai's head and he knew he had to get rid of them soon, or else, he could lose control over his emotions.

From the time they were born, the three friends were always there for each other. Tala and Hiroi would constantly look up to Kai and look out for each other. Kai gave them the protection they needed against everyone else. But as they grew their friendship became stronger and they looked out for each other. As the years passed, their memories faded and Kai became more and more reserved. But every so often Kai would often collapse in pain as flashes of his past entered his mind. During those times his two friends would take care of him and nurse him back to health. After twenty one years together, the friends were attacked by a group of vampires. The male vampire nearly raped Hiroi, if Tala hadn't punched him out. Kai had to beat off another three. But when the vampires were beaten, the three friends didn't get away without scratches or bites. They became vampires within two days and never regretted changing into what they are today. A hundred years passed and Kai became one of the strongest vampires in the world. He later found out his real father was a vampire and was the king of the vampire world. Kai became the heir and Hiroi and Tala became two of the most powerful council members. Fifty years after that, Kai was named king of the vampires.

Hiroi and Tala took notice of Kai's condition and looked at each other.

"Kai, just sit down for a while. I'm going after the servants. Tala, take care of him," said Hiroi, disappearing into the darkness.

Tala nodded and led Kai to his throne. "We promised each other we would forget the past, but somehow it's not possible, is it?" asked Tala.

Kai shook his head. "I feel like I left something important behind. Something I should have brought with me. Could it have been..?"

"No, don't even think about it. That was over three hundred years ago, Kai."

Kai sighed, defeated. "My king, the person has been found. I had her put in your guest room," said Hiroi, reappearing. Her face was a mixture of fear and shock. Kai narrowed his eyes. She and Tala exchanged a look.

"That's fine. Let's go."

Hiroi and Tala nodded, and then disappeared. Kai looked at the starless sky.

A young girl dressed in a traditional, red and gold Chinese blouse and a really short skirt, tossed and turned on the queen-sized bed. Her pale face twist in pain and worry. Her dark brown hair was tangled and spread all over the bed. Short, ragged breaths resounded in the room. She pleaded quietly, while the servants tried to arrange everything around her. "Please… Make it stop…" she whispered.

Kai entered the room. He turned to the servants, who bowed and left silently. His eyes fell on the girl on the bed.

"No… She can't be here… It's impossible," he said, his red eyes opening wide.


End file.
